This invention relates to devices for reducing the vibration in pipes and the like due to such dynamic loads as earthquakes, water-hammer, pump vibrations and others, and more particularly to a pipe vibration reducer of the type disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,356.
Although the pipe vibration reducer of my earlier patent is quite effective in reducing pipe vibrations of frequencies not exceeding about 30 Hz, it has been found to be ineffective in reducing pipe vibrations of higher frequencies and has been known to cause some installation interference problems. In addition, the ball or other bearing supports for the vibration dynamic mass contribute a degree of friction that reduces the efficiency of vibration reduction. Still further, the relatively large number of parts that make up the pipe vibration reducer contributes to excessive cost of manufacture and maintenance.